1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an angle adjusting device; more particularly, to an angle adjustable device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, tablet computers, flat screens, Global Positioning System (GPS), Point of Sale (POS), touch-sensitive devices, and handheld electronic devices are increasingly popular among consumers.
One of the conventional means to support these devices and adjust its angular positions is through a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly can provide angular adjustments. However, since different devices have different weights, a different torque is required to rotate each device for angular adjustment. The existing hinge assembly having a conventional pivoting mechanism is not sufficed to accommodate all types of electronic devices having different weights. The prospect of providing a universal angle adjusting device having improved pivoting mechanism capable of supporting different devices is one of the major emphasis today.